Life as we see it
by wizencat12354
Summary: Hey guys this is my first fanfiction! This story is about what the hotel does on normal days, except for what happens when Martha comes? Wait I thought Martha was dead...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys this is my first fanfiction so please show your love!**

It was a normal day in the hotel, except for wanda was not pregnant at the time. Dracula was at the front desk when winnie, wilbur, and willie ran up to the desk.

"Uncle Drac! Uncle Drac!" yelled the kids.

" what is it kids?" said Dracula willing to help.

"we were wondering if you would come to the pool with us." said winnie.

"yeah please come with us uncle Drac!" said wilbur.

"you kids no i don't like to go swimming." said Dracula.

"please!" said all the kids at the same time.

"urghhhh….. i guess i could go for a little bit."

"yay."

Winnie took his hand and literally dragged him to the pool, but little did he know the surprise that was waiting for him at the pool…..

"Mavis why is there a dog here?!" Said Dracula confused and excited at the same time.

"well me and jonny just thought you might like some company when we're on our trips." said mavis.

"i won't get lonely mavis." said Dracula.

But just as he said that the big dog jumped on him and started licking his face. And by big i mean big, he was a full sized adult male husky that was black and white and had blue eyes.

"Awww." said mavis.

"he likes you." added mavis.

 _three hours later  
-_

 __"so what are you going to name him?" said Frankenstein.

 **"** **well, i never had a dog, but i think i'll name him….."**


	2. Chapter 2

"I think i will name him…..Romeo." said dracula.

"i like it but…. why Romeo? why can't we name him fido or oreo?" said Murray complaining as usual.

"Well it's a funny story." said drac.

"Can you tell me?" asked murray.

"yes, but you won't like it." said dracula

"ok go ahead." said murray.

"Well you know that green blanket you're using right now?"

"Yes."

"Romeo was having….well how would i say this…...i little bit of fun with it if you know what i mean." said drac then he winked at murry.

"i don't know what you mean drac." said murray.

"Ughhhh murray you are so stupid, he was trying to tell you that romeo was humping the blanket you are using. Said Griffin.

"OH MY GOD!" Said Murray jumping up from the chair and running away to go wash his bandages.

"And that's is why his name is romeo." Said dracula.

 **Sorry for making such short chapters! i will probably keep doing this but i will make many more i hope and i have many more ideas for it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Dracula had just woken up and was now in his room with his new dog romeo.

"Romeo come here boy!" yelled Dracula.

Romeo came running to Dracula from the lobby and Dracula was surprised romeo heard him.

"Hey buddy how ya doing?" said Dracula in a loving voice.

"Ruff!" barked Romeo

Romeo jumped up on Dracula and knocked him down, Romeo licked his face while Drac tried to push him off with out hurting his dog.

later that day

Dracula was at the front desk when a strange lady came up to him. Her face was covered with a black cloth and she was wearing a long black dress covering most of her skin.

"Hello mam'." Said Dracula softer than normal because he knew something was up.

"Surprise!" said the woman uncovering her face.

"Martha!" screamed Dracula at the top of his lungs and everybody heard him, including Mavis.

Martha ran into his arms and the hugged for about a minute and a half.

"I thought you were dead!" said drac.

"Well i am not my love i was taken by the humans." said Martha softly.

"Tell me the whole story." said drac

Everybody even the hotel guest gathered around her and let her talk.

"Well when the fire started and the humans were trying to kill us Dracula told me to take Mavis with me and hide, so i did. Then out of nowhere a falling board hit me in the head i screamed and fell to the ground and was knocked out. The humans took me and then i fell asleep again. there were scientist and they were performing a whole lot of test on me, but i escaped. i heard that you did build the hotel that we always wanted so i knew you would be here." said Martha.

later that night

Dracula had been talking to Martha for about four hours and Dracula told her what had gone on with johnny and mavis and Martha forgave him right away about being a liar to Mavis. they were now back in the lobby and mavis finally gota chance to talk to her...

"Hi...mom." said mavis.

"Hello sweet fang." said Martha.

"Oh mom i have so much to tell you!" said mavs runnig into her mothers arms.

they talked for awhile about alot of things...

"So mavis i have a question and its kinda weird." said martha blushing.

"its ok momma i won't laugh at you."

"Well you know how everyone thought i died." said Martha.

"yes."

"well um... im just gonna ask. Has your father been with any other women well i was gone?"...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey! it's been awhile i know, i have been busy with school and stuff...ugh...but i don't want to talk to much...here's chapter 4, i hope you like it!**

"I don't think he has been with any other women mom, i would tell you if he has been, or i'm sure he would tell you." Said Mavis.

"Alright dear, thank you." Martha said, and that was the end of their conversation.

 _A few hours later…_

Martha and Dracula were in their room, Martha had just met Romeo and she was allergic to dogs..

"A-A-ACHOO!"

Dracula handed Martha a tissue while he was trying to clean up all the dog fur in his coffin. Dracula had just bought a bed and it would be at the hotel by tomorrow, because martha never liked sleeping in coffins. So for the night they had to fit themselves in a coffin ment for one person/vampire.

"Honey-...ACHOO!" Martha said right before sneezing.

"Yes dear?" Dracula said while handing her another tissue.

"Who gave you the dog anyway?" Asked Martha

"Mavis did, she gave it to me yesterday." Replied Dracula.

Martha sighed. "Can the dog stay in her and johnny's room? Because the fur is really bothering me."

"Of course dear." Dracula smiled and told Romeo to go see Mavis. He wagged his tail happily and ran off to see Mavis and Johnny.

Dracula had finished cleaning the fur, and Martha sat down in a chair while looking through one of his drawers. He let her, after all she was his wife. She saw a bunch of pictures of Mavis as a little girl, and a picture on her first day of school. She saw many pictures of what happened while she was gone and she could not help but tear up.

A tear slid down her cheek, and softly landed on a picture of Mavis with Dracula. The picture was were Mavis and her father were nose to nose and smiling. Dracula softly rubbed his wife's back and sighed.

"It will be okay my love." He said softly.

Martha looked up at him and smiled.

"I know it will be alright. I just wish i was here to see her grow up into the beautiful young lady she is." Martha said while looking into Dracula's eyes.

"You did a good job dear." She said softly.

Dracula smiled and stood up, taking her hand.

Martha wrapped her arms around his neck and kisses him softly, Dracula blushed and put his hands on her hips and went in for another kiss, though it was a more passionate kiss this time.

"We could always have another child now…" Martha said.

Dracula tried saying that he was not sure he wanted to but as he tried, Martha pushed him into the coffin and landed on top of him, causing the lid to shut.

 _The next day.._

Dracula was down in the lobby, trying to get Winnie to leave him alone but Winnie just loved seeing all of his "magical powers" as she called it. Dracula's powers were pretty much endless, you could ask him if he can breathe fire… he can do it. You could ask him to make a kitten appear out of nowhere...he can do that too. He can do pretty much everything except make money appear.

"Turn into a penguin!" Said Winnie all excited.

"No, no Winnie hun that's enough for now." Said Dracula.

"But uncle Drac!" Winnie said pouting.

Just as she said that Winnie saw Martha standing not to far away from them. Martha winked and snapped her fingers, as she did Dracula turned into a penguin.

"Wh-what the.." Said Dracula confused as he waddled around.

Winnie squealed and Hugged her uncle whom was in penguin form.

"Yay!" Squeaked Winnie.

Martha went up to Dracula from behind and picked him up and cuddled him while he squirmed hopping no one else saw him as a penguin. Martha giggled and snapped her fingers again, turning him back to his normal self.

She whispered in his ear "I need to talk to you."

With that she took his hand and pulled him to their room which had their new bed. That left Winnie alone again to go find something else to do.

 **What does Martha need to talk to Drac about? Maybe it was about the night before when they "Rocked the coffin." Wait for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys, i'm working on making longer chapters. i hope you like chapter 5!**

Dracula sat down on the bed and watched her as she went into the bathroom. Martha came out with a pregnancy test in her hand. He stood up real fast…

"W-What's that? No...no..no" asked Dracula.

"Oh calm down dear, i have not even taken it yet." Said martha looking at him.

Dracula calmed down a bit, and watched Martha go back into the bathroom. She did it and waited 15 minutes and she came back out looking a little sad. Martha sat down next to him with tears in her eyes but she was not fully crying. Dracula then looked down at the test and saw that it was positive.

Dracula looked at her and pointed to the positive symbol, and Martha smirked while looking at him. Martha stood up and so did Dracula. Martha grabbed him tight, hugging him for a very long time.

"I-I don't know what to think." Said Dracula with a little shakiness in his voice from the big surprise.

"Well, i know that i'm happy." Said Martha with a huge smile on her face.

 _Later that night.._

Martha and Dracula had been down in the lobby for awhile. Mavis and Johnny were the only ones who knew about the baby, and Mavis was very excited that she was going to be a big sister, even though she was 120 years old now. It's very common for vampires to have children when some of their other kids are much older and maybe even have their own kids. It's just because of the fact that vampires live forever, unless they are killed, and it is very hard to kill a vampire….especially a Dracula.

"Auntie Martha, why does Uncle Drac keep sweating whenever he talks?" Winnie asked to her Aunt, But then Martha started sweating. Dracula and Martha were trying to keep the secret for awhile more and they told Mavis and Johnny not to tell anyone either. But for Martha it was quite hard for her to keep a secret, and she did not like lying to little ones.

"I-It's just hot out dear." Said Martha, But then Winnie looked outside, seeing all of the falling leaves and the wind blowing. This meant that fall was here and winter was coming soon. Winnie just shrugged and sat down playing with her barbie dolls, which had some of the arms and heads pulled off from her brothers.

 _One week later_

Dracula and Martha had told everyone now about the baby. Everyone was happy and excited. Martha was now in hers and Dracula's room and she was taking a shower. Dracula got off decided to get off work early, so he walked upstairs and went into his room. He heard the shower running with a little noise coming from inside the bathroom. Martha was singing a "Always be my baby" By Mariah Carey. He walked up to the door slowly and carefully, He pressed his ear against the wood of the door and listened to her beautiful singing. He could not help but smile. He finally had his life good now. Nothing was going wrong, nothing at all.

Martha kept on singing. She would never sing in public though, she was very shy. Sometimes she would sing along to songs but she stayed quiet. Dracula on the other hand loved to sing, he stopped singing after Martha went away, but now she's back. so who knows if he will sing again or not.

"A-A-A…" Dracula put his nose up to his finger so he would not sneeze, Martha stopped singing though. She has very good hearing and she heard him.

Martha got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She opened the door and saw her husband. She blushed very hard and turned around trying to hide her face. Dracula hugged her from behind…

"I'm sorry love, you just have the most beautiful voice in the world, and you never sing as often as i want you to." Dracula said.

Martha could not help but blush more by him saying she had "The most beautiful voice in the world" But she turned back around and hid her face in his chest, with her towel still wrapped around her.

She looked up to him and smiled. "Now, let me change into my pajamas honey.." She said while giggling. she shooed him into the other room and close the door softly. She changed into her sleeping clothes and Rubbed her Skinny belly, thinking about how big it will be soon…

 **Hope you liked it :) i will have more chapters soon...**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! My internet was not working for awhile, so i been at the library a bit….but anyway on with the story!

Dracula was down at the front desk, tapping his fingers on the top of the desk with his long fingernails.

Martha walked up to him and put her hand on his "I think that is enough tapping for now." She said a bit annoyed. The hormones were getting to her from the baby growing in her belly.

The baby was now 3 months in, her belly had grown a little bigger, but not to much. She has also started asking her husband if she looked fat…

Mavis walked behind Martha and hugged her from behind, trying to scare her.

Martha gasped "Oh gosh!" she squeaked.

"Honey please don't scare me like that."

"But mom you told me you were afraid of nothing." Mavis smirked.

"I was not scared, i just simply was startled." said Martha looking a little pissed off now with her husband's tapping and her daughter scaring her.

"Sorry Mommy." Mavis said, thinking that when she calls her mother 'Mommy' sweetly that Martha would not be as mad.

"Alright dear." She sighed softly

Mavis gave her a real hug hoping to make her feel a little better.

The hotel had been quite slow that night. It was Thanksgiving and basically all humans were out of the hotel and some monsters were gone, because some monsters celebrate Holidays too.

A man and a woman came up to the desk with 2 kids in between them, The man and woman had rings on their fingers they must have been married and the kids must be theirs. All four appeared to be humans.

"Hello, and welcome!" Dracula said greeting them and smiling warmly.

"H-Hello, we got sorta lost and it got late. We could not find any other hotels, so we found this place. B-But you're like...Dracula so you probably don't want us in here." The man said with shakiness in his voice, a little scared about how he was talking to the actual Count Dracula.

"Oh, it's wonderful you came here. We now let humans in my hotel so you guys are fine...but shouldn't you be celebrating Thanksgiving?" Dracula Said.

"Well, that's kind of what we were on our way to doing, we just could not find my mother-in-law's house." the man said.

"Well, i am sure you will find it tomorrow, after all it is night time, you could have made a wrong turn in the darkness." Said Drac kindly.

"Right, I told you, you made a wrong turn!" The woman said angrily looking toward her husband.

"We have rooms available, if you need a place to stay." Said Dracula.

"The thing is...we only have $20." Said the woman blushing from embarrassment.

"Well...um.."

"It's fine, you guys can stay as long as you like for free." Martha said, pinching Dracula from behind the desk so he would not say otherwise.

"Really?!" The man said

"Yes Sir." Martha said smiling.

"Oh thank you so much!" Said the woman.

"My love, go show them to their room." Martha said turning to Dracula, as she stopped pinching him.

"Yes dear." he sighed in relief because she finally stopped pinching him.

Dracula showed the to the room the family would be staying in.

"Wow, The real Dracula is showing us to our rooms" Whispered the older kid, he was a boy with blonde hair and green eyes.

"I know right!" Whispered the younger boy.


	7. Chapter 7

They walked down the hall to the room. Dracula gave the man the key and the man thanked him.

"Sir we can not thank you enough!" The man said kindly.

Dracula smiled slightly, trying to hide….his hunger.

Dracula was used to seeing johnny, but Dracula never had an interest in johnny's blood. Something about this new group of humans mad his vampire instincts come out. He wanted the group of humans blood. Badly.

The group of humans walked into their room, admiring it all. The kids hopped on the beds and clouds of dust flew everywhere. Monsters normally like the dust, so Dracula tried keeping the beds a little dusty.

Dracula shook his head trying to get the thought of blood in out of his head. He started thinking about what would happen if he went crazy and started killing all humans in sight. He thought about his future with the baby coming, he thought about Mavis and Johnny, and most importantly, his reputation.

The woman once again thanked Dracula and closed the door. Dracula walked back down to the lobby, the pupils in his eyes were now slits because of him thinking about human blood so much.

"Honey, are you alright?" asked Martha, a little worried about her husband.

"I'm just fine dear." He said quickly trying to hide his eyes.

Martha shrugged, thinking he did not want to be bothered anymore.

 _3 days later…_

Dracula's urge had become bigger, he craved blood now. He had the thought in his head to just feed off of the humans and tell the monsters they left.

He kept thinking.." _No no i can't do that, they have kids….maybe i will just scare them like a real monster so they will leave, then my cravings will go away."_

Dracula had made up his mind. He was going to scare them out of his hotel.

 _Later that night.._

Dracula snuck into the human's room. He was going to start of easy.

He slowly walked to the womans bed and whispered into her ear something she would never forget.

 _Roses are red,_

 _Violets are blue,_

 _You can't see me,_

 _But i can see you._

 **Hope you liked the new chapter! sorry if it gets a bit scary… :/**


	8. Chapter 8

It was about 5 hours after Dracula had went into the group of humans room. The woman woke up feeling weird inside, then suddenly a voice came into her head which was a creepy Romanian voice.

 _Roses are red,_

 _Violets are blue,_

 _You can't see me,_

 _But I can see you._

The woman shivered a bit and tried to clear her thoughts, but for the rest of the morning the same voice kept coming back into her head.

Dracula was down in the lobby once again, checking monsters in and out of his hotel. Mavis came down for her and johnny's room. She rested her arm on the top of the desk and looked at her father.

"You know that human family that is in the hotel right now dad?" Asked Mavis, her curiosity was getting to her again.

"Yes I know them, but not personally." Dracula said, not even looking up from what he was doing.

"Well, could they maybe stay longer….they have no where else to go dad and we can't just kick them ou-"

"No they can not stay." Dracula said interrupting Mavis.

"But dad they have no where else to go..." Mavis said, whining a little.

"Mavis I said no! Can't you take no for an answer?! They have stayed way too long without even paying!" Dracula yelled to his daughter.

Mavis eyes started watering, her father had never ever yelled at he like that before.

Dracula realized that he wanted the blood so bad that his temper was bad, he had very little patients, and he was now taking it out on other people.

"Mavis, honey, I'm sorry..." Dracula said walking out from behind the counter and holding his arms out to hug her.

Mavis quickly grabbed onto him, and started crying into his chest, soaking his shirt.

Dracula rested his head on top of hers and held her tight.

"I am really I did that sweet fang, daddy Is just having problems lately and the humans are-...i mean your mothers pregnancy is difficult because I have to take care of the hotel, I have to take care of you, and I have to take care of your mommy." Dracula lied.

Mavis sniffled "What were you going to say about the humans daddy?" Mavis said, with her eyes a little puffy from crying.

"Umm...i don't know what are talking about dear..." Dracula lied again.

Mavis did not want him to burst out on her again so she let it go.

Dracula apologized once again, and Mavis went back into her room.

Dracula had decided he wanted to scare the humans again, but maybe make them more scared, he wanted them out of his hotel as soon as possible. He could not kick them out because it would make Martha and Mavis mad at him. He could not kill them because first of all he never hurt a child ad never will, and second of all it would set monsters back hundreds of years. Monsters simply can't kill humans anymore, otherwise there will be consequences.

Dracula sighed and decided to get off work early, only to find his father in his room talking with Martha.

Dracula thought in his head that now is not the time for his father to be here.

"Ahh, my son, how are you my dear boy?" Said Dracula's father (Vlad) happily.

"Dad...hi...I guess I'm fine..." Said Dracula slowly.

"Is something wrong son?" Said Vlad in loving tone of voice.

"No, no...just...feeling tired." Dracula said.

"Now, now son, what did I tell you about lying?" Vlad said looking at Dracula sternly.

"I am not lying!" Dracula yelled in a high voice.

A cloud of yellow smoke appeared. Dracula instantly knew it was his sister. Raven.

"Your always lying when your voice gets high." Raven said giggling.

Dracula sighed, he now had more things to deal with. The humans, His sister, his father, and Martha.

"Guys please, now is not the time.." Said Dracula.

"Oh I guess we will...just leave...if you don't love us…." Raven said, trying to put her older brother on a guilt trip.

"No don't leave...please stay, I am just really busy..." Said Dracula.

"Great!" Raven ran up to her brother hugging him tightly.

Dracula hugged her back, but then he thought about what would happen if his father and sister found out about the group of humans….he wondered if they would get the same feeling of wanting blood if they went around the group…

 **Hello! I hope you like it once again. I made my own character (Raven) and I used Dracula's father from Hotel Transylvania 2, they will be in this Fanfiction story a lot, I have many idea's now for this story. See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
